


There's a First Time for Everything - The Unexpurgated Version

by dustandroses



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle II, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, and this is Jack and Daniel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything - The Unexpurgated Version

**Author's Note:**

> The Unexpurgated Version of my first Porn Battle fic, written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle II. I wrote it before I realized just how few characters you could fit into one comment. Did you know the limit of 4300 characters includes the spaces between words? Not much room at all. This one's a bit longer (7316 characters, including spaces.)  
> Minor edits on 1/22/14.

  
Jack stripped with the casual speed of a soldier, used to peeling off layers of clothing with a minimum of fuss. Daniel forgot what he was doing and just watched, in awe and aroused, holding his t-shirt in numb hands. When Jack looked up from laying his pants across the chair, he raised one eyebrow and Daniel started, embarrassed, and throwing the shirt on the floor, fumbled for his belt.

“Let me.” Jack was right there, pulling his hands away. He smoothed his warm palms down Daniel’s sides, eliciting a shocked gasp.

“God, Jack.”

As his hands came around the front, soothing across his stomach, knuckles rubbing under the waist of his pants across Daniel’s bare skin, Jack kissed him again. Amazed once again at how receptive Daniel was, how he opened his mouth to let Jack in and pressed hard up against his body. He’d had no idea. Had there always been this tension between them, this spark of electricity, this pull? How blind can a man be?

Daniel’s pants and underwear slid away as Jack ran his hands down the curve of his ass, pulling him closer. He cupped Daniel’s cheeks in both hands as he pulled their naked bodies together, their hard cocks sliding up against each other, making Daniel moan and Jack curse into his mouth.

He ran his middle finger down the crack of Daniel’s ass, slowly circling the puckered opening and Daniel pulled away from his mouth, laying his forehead on Jack’s shoulder, breathing heavily.

“Is that what you want? Because I’ve never - I mean, I’ve had sex with men, but never that.” He tilted his face until his mouth was over the pulse point of Jack’s neck, sucking hard and Jack moaned into his hair, pressing his own lips into it.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, Daniel. Sarah and I used to - she liked it. If you want to, we can. But I’m sure there are other things we can do that will be just as enjoyable. That’s totally up to you.”

“I’ve heard its pretty good from both sides; I’d like to try it.” He looked into Jack’s eyes, his voice deep and velvet. “Fuck me, Jack.”

Jack’s knees almost gave out at that, and he pulled Daniel over to the bed before he collapsed. That would look suave, wouldn’t it? He had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Do you have any lube?” Daniel nodded to the bedside table as he pulled himself to the middle of the bed. Jack pulled it out of the drawer, dropping it and the condoms he found there on the mattress and moving over to cover Daniel, not touching, just kneeling over him.

“You’re so incredible, Daniel.” Daniel pulled Jack down on top of him, kissing him hard, and Jack got lost in all the sensations. His smooth, silky tongue, his mouth tasting of coffee and Chinese food. Daniel’s warm bare skin sliding against his own creating friction and heat until he felt he would catch on fire. The smell of Daniel’s skin, a mix of sweat and soap, dust and coffee that defined Daniel's scent to Jack. The press of Daniel’s cock, hard against his own, slick with their sweat and precome and desire.

Jack had to pull away, gasping - afraid he’d come before they got any farther. “Turn over, Daniel.” At his look of surprise, Jack bent back down to kiss him, briefly, “It’s easier that way, the first time. It’s true. I read it in ‘The Joy of Sex.’ Of course, they were talking about a man and a woman, but I can’t imagine it’d be any different in that respect, can you?”

Daniel smiled and reached back up, another kiss, lingering longer this time.

Jack grabbed a couple of pillows as Daniel turned over and pushed them underneath him, lifting Daniel’s hips up into the air. He could feel Daniel trembling, so he murmured softly to him as he kissed his way down Daniel’s back, telling him to relax, that all Daniel had to do was say stop, that he would never do anything to hurt him.

Daniel whispered, “I know that Jack, I trust you.”

Jack barely heard the softly spoken words, but he smiled into the fleshy mound of Daniel’s cheek. “Sweet.” Then his tongue ran a line down the crack of Daniel’s ass, and he smirked as Daniel’s whole body convulsed beneath him.

“Jack!” He repeated the move, bottom to top this time and Daniel’s reaction was just as strong. “Oh, god, Jack!”

Jack pulled apart his cheeks, chuckling as his tongue danced circles around Daniel’s asshole. “You like that, Daniel?”

Daniel’s involuntary push back towards his face shoved Jack’s tongue right up against his hole, and Jack took advantage of that and flickered his tongue fast while pressing hard against him. Daniel’s reply was in Arabic, and Jack laughed as he pulled back slightly, “Aww, Daniel, I didn’t know you cared.” He pressed in just a bit, flicking up and down; Daniel groaned and his pucker loosened, opening up on its own - just the sign Jack had been looking for.

He stiffened his tongue and rolled it up, turning it into a small projectile that he aimed right at the target, pushing in, opening Daniel up more and earning himself a deep groan and even more Arabic. He grinned as he slowly fucked Daniel’s hole with his tongue, seems his linguist had a dirty mouth. Who’d a thought?

The trembling in Daniel’s limbs had turned into tension that seemed ready to explode, and Jack reached for the supplies, satisfied that he’d relieved at least some of Daniel’s fears. He was a little worried about this next part. He’d never searched for a prostate before. But Sarah had described it to him, he thought he could manage.

He slowed his tongue long enough to lick his index finger, then started rubbing it up next to the tongue already in Daniel’s asshole; slowly working the tip in. He used that finger to pull at the hole, widening it, giving his tongue room to expand and stretching Daniel out at the same time, getting him ready for even more.

He pulled his tongue out as his finger slipped in, and Daniel gasped at the change. Then Jack found the little gland he was looking for, and Daniel bucked up into his hand with a shout.

"God!"

Jack grinned. “Nope, just Jack. I haven’t been granted deity status, just yet. You like that, Daniel? He pulled his finger out, replacing it with his tongue for one last go, rolling on a condom and blindly pouring lube into his hand, slicking his fingers, hoping it would warm up fast.

“Jack, that feels so good. I can’t decide if I like that better than the prostate stimulation, or not.”

Jack pulled back again, this time aiming two slicked fingers at Daniel’s asshole. “Yeah? How about we try two, then?”

He plunged his fingers in the loosened opening, and aimed down, finding the hard little bundle of nerves and stroking it deeply and steadily. Daniel was back to foreign languages again, but although he recognized the sound of Ancient Egyptian by now, he had no idea what Daniel was saying. That was too bad, but he had a pretty good idea just from the sound and the way Daniel was bucking under his hand, so he grinned, and bit Daniel’s cheek lightly.

Finally, he heard English again, and the words sent a chill down his spine and made his dick swell, although he wasn’t really sure how he could have gotten any harder at this point. Only for Daniel.

“Fuck me, Jack. Do it now.”

Jack laughed, sliding into position as Daniel spread his thighs to give him more room.

“Anything you say, Daniel. Anything at all.”


End file.
